winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Flora
Flora is a fictional character and one of the protagonists of the Winx Club animated series. Although she receives a small role in the first season, she has a larger storyline in the second season. Princess? In the film Magical Adventure, when the Winx girls present themselves to the Royal Guards of Domino, Flora introduces herself as the Princess of Linphea. It is unknown if this was done to deceive the guards, or if Flora is really a princess. Although it is most likely she is the princess as shown below the probabilty of her being a princess is pretty much certain even if her family (parents) have not been seen. And it has been mentioned that there are perhaps rulers in Linphea such as the Sage and the Elders. It is not known who. Pros *Flora is already a celebrity known throughout the Magical Universe and even the Royal Guards must be knowing her. It is difficult for someone famous to deceive people by passing for someone else. *The Guards must be knowing every royalty member of the Magic Dimension. They would be knowing who the real Princess of Linphea was if Linphea had a princess. It would have then be risky for Flora to try fooling the Guards. *Flora presented herself as a princess despite there were already 2 confirmed princesses present there: Stella and Aisha/Layla. If Flora was not a princess, it is most likely that Stella or Aisha would have talked to the Guards instead of Flora doing something so risky. *Flora presented herself as "Flora: Princess of Linphea" to the guards. Either the real Princess of Linphea is also named Flora in case the Flora from the Winx girls is not the real princess, or else the Winx girl Flora is the real princess since the guards must surely be knowing the name of every royalty member of the Magic Dimension. *Flora is an honest girl, who is generally afraid to do anything so risky. Cons *Except Miele, Flora's family has never been shown. Personality Profile Flora is sweet, shy, genuine, calm, and loves any plants of all kinds, she likes to experiment on them and enjoys making tea. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx Club. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora gets nervous easily but when the other Winx girls are in trouble, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she does not know how to express herself, because she does not want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be quite insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. Seasons Season 1 {C}In the first season of the Winx Club, Flora first appeared in Welcome to Magix! as a sixteen-year-old girl. When Bloom came to Alfea, she discovered Flora was her roommate. Bloom was at first surprised that her whole room was a garden and that she had experimented with other plants, but throughout the season, they become friends. When Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by the Trix, and she has changed her back to normal, which she finally succeeds in doing later. At the end of the season, Flora is the only Winx girl without a love interest and sticks with Mirta at the celebration, but Flora has a kind heart, whether with a love or not. As the storyline develops, she shows herself as a kind-hearted person, always loyal and helpful to her friends. Winx Club: One Hour Special {C}Flora first appears in the dorm when she arrives, the gang later go off to Magix to get something to eat, but when they do Bloom is talking to her mother (Knut appears and the Bloom follows him). So the Winx then go help her but the Trix are already attacking her so they transform, but are too weak so Stella teleports them back to Alfea. Flora is then talking to Griselda and Ms Faragonda, who are saying they will take their magical powers until the return from their trip. Flora and the Winx later find out the Trix are at Alfea and will be there to take the Dragon Flame, so the have to fight a monster the Trix conjured, and later when Ms Faragonda arrives, she stops the Trix's monster,talks to them and then sends them back to Cloud Tower. Ms Faragonda then gives the Winx their magic back. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Flora is in this special along with the rest of the winx. It starts with all the girls leaving for spring break. Bloom want to know more about her family so she goes to cloud tower to find out more. Flora and the rest of the winx are worried when Bloom doesn't come back the last night. The next day the winx go out to seach for Bloom. Flora uses a Super Pollen spell to point the winx in the right direction. They find Bloom and Mirta trapped in a block of ice. They free them and are trapped in a twister. Stromy loses her consentration and they break free. Mirta is turned nto a pumpkin and Flora says she will see what she can do. Meanwile Bloom decides to return home and the Trix tell her that Daphne is her sister and they take her powers. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix While in the tower Bloom finds what appeared to be the Dragon Flame, only to be confronted by the Trix, who were stopped by Miss Griffin, who not only got out of her cell thanks to Riven and Brandon, but managed to put the Trix in one of their own: a barrier followed by a granite cage. Icy was extremely cheesed off and her temper, combined with the release of her powers was enough to break Miss Griffin's barrier. Sky decides to create a diversion to stop the Creatures of the Dark so Miss Griffin gives him a Wind Rider.Bloom volunteers to go with Sky while the witches, Stella, Brandon, Riven, and Knut went inside the portal. Musa, Flora, and Tecna wanna know where Bloom was but Stella told them that she and Sky should be at Alfea now. Musa, Tecna, and Stella encourage Flora to change Mirta back from a pumpkin. Flora tried and successfully turn Mirta back. Because of the Trix attking, Flora was sucked into a twister and became momentarilly knock outed. The rest of the winx pulled Flora in to there circle for a convergence spell. After the battle is over the Prom starts. Season 2 In the second season, Flora had a crush on Helia, who she has trouble talking to. She finds out that her bonded pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip or chatter. Flora and Chatta make a lovely pair, giving a perfect example of the phrase, "opposites attract", as Flora, being very shy and quiet, is the exact opposite of Chatta, who is a noisy but likable chatterbox. She also makes a new friend, a fairy called Aisha. Although Flora's relationship with Aisha/Layla is a little shaky at first, they later become best friends when Aisha offers to help Flora get together with Helia by finding out what he feels for her. Aisha does this by sneaking over to Red Fountain. Flora's contribution to the titan was wrapping it in vines to give it strength. Flora receives her Charmix with the help of Chatta, by telling Helia that she liked him, which he liked her too in The Time for Truth (The moment of truth). When the Winx club and their boyfriends go to Lord Darkar's Fortress to save Bloom, Helia and Flora have their first kiss in Face to Face with the Enemy. At the end of the series, she also assists the other Winx girls in defeating their foe, Lord Darkar. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix When Flora and the rest of the Winx went to the new Red Fountain, Flora, Stella, and Tecna went and saw Helia, the new Specialist. Mainly for a while, Flora was trying to reach Helia's heart. Season 3 In the third season, Flora and the rest of the Winx went to Linphea to get the water in the stream. Meanwhile her sister, Miele, was along with the Winx. When the Trix arrived, they were about to attack Flora but Miele jumped to save her and went down to the steam, but Flora sacrificed herself to save Miele. Then Flora had her Enchantix. She soon went along with the Winx to destroy Valtor. Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom Flora and her friends (minus Bloom) graduate from Alfea. Upon receiving a jewelry box containing her diploma, Flora officially becomes one with nature and is designated the guardian fairy of her home world, Linphea. Her friends undergo the same rite of passage and afterwards, Flora spends her final night at her dorm room in Alfea with her friends before moving on to the next phase of her life. As the months pass by, however, Flora and the others eventually visit Earth where Bloom is depressed over her still-incomplete Enchantix powers and not knowing how to find her missing birth parents. Along with the rest of the Winx Club, Flora decides to accompany Bloom on her quest to find her birth parents and restore her home planet, Domino. After a brutal fight with the Ancestral Witches, Bloom and Sky defeat them and eventually restore life to Domino and all of its inhabitants, including Bloom's parents. At the end, Flora attends the celebration of Domino's restoration and Bloom taking her rightful place as the heir to the throne, last seen dancing with Helia. Season 4 Flora and the Winx Club become teachers at Alfea. During an obstacle course that the Winx Club presented, she was injured in the obstacle course. Alice was wrongly accused for the setting of the party bomb and was expelled. Flora insisted on seeing her, but instead encountered the Wizards of the Black Circle. She is attacked but recovers. Flora travels to Earth with the rest of the Winx in search of the last fairy, Roxy. Flora gains her Believix after Roxy resolves to believe in the Winx Club and their magicA Fairy in Danger. Flora becomes good friends with Roxy, teaching her how to use her powers. Her romance continues with Helia. Flora works the medical station in the Love & Pet shopLove and Pet. Later in the series, Flora confronts and fights Diana, the Earth's Fairy of Nature whose powers' overshadow Flora's. Flora struggles fighting Diana's spells, but, with Helia's encouragement, overcomes Diana, though with much difficulty. She and the rest of the Winx Club fight the Wizards of the Black Circle / Fairy Hunters in a final confrontation at the Omega Dimension and then defeat them, freezing the Wizards there permanently. In the final scene of the season 4 finale, she is seen flying with the rest of the Winx Club into the sunset in their Enchantix formsIce and Fire, presumably back to Magix.Now maybe,she may be thinking about the new transformation. Winx Club: Magical Adventure Flora and the Winx Club (minus Bloom) confront and fight off the Trix during the Alfea and Cloud Tower's orientation. When she and the Winx Club go to Domino, she introduces herself to the guards as Princess Flora. It is unknown if she did this to trick the guards or if she really is a princess. Flora then goes to Gardenia along with the Winx and stays at Bloom's foster parents house for awhile. She and the others lose their powers because the Trix destroyed the positive energy. She was very helpful by assisting in cleaning the house and washing dishes for Mike and Vanessa and encouraged the rest of the Winx to do chores. She and the Winx Club and the Specialists fight off the Trix and the Ancestral Witches and save the positive energy in the Tree of Life. Season 5 Coming in September Appearance Civilian {C}Flora has tan skin with long honey brown hair with blonde in her bangs. She has jade eyes, and is tall as the other girls. Her daily outfit in Season 1 consists of a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puff sleeves, a fuchsia colored, faux wrap, short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals. Her season 2 and 3 outfit is a pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim, puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a red skirt with maroon shorts on under her skirt, pink socks, and red platforms shoes. Like Tecna, she wears earrings, specifically golden loops. In season 4, she wears a pink, white and green sundress in a floral print with pink and green heels. Winx (Original)/Winx (Nickelodeon) Flora's Winx/Charmix outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green. Flora_Magia.JPG|Flora in her Winx form (Original) FloraTransformNick.PNG|Flora In Her Winx Form (Nickelodeon) Charmix Flora's Charmix is a large looped pin, with a pink jewel, placed on the center of her chest. Her accessory is a rose shaped shoulder bag. Flora earned her Charmix by finally confessing to Helia that she likes him, something she had trouble with from the moment she met him. Enchantix {C}Her Enchantix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow,ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are edged with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails (buns) like the other Winx girls (excluding both Bloom and Tecna), and grows several inches in length to her ankles. She dons strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a cyan tiara upon her head. She is the fourth Winx Club member to earn her Enchantix. Her fairy dust vial is a pink honey wand surrounded by a four petal flower. She earned her Enchantix after saving her sister Miele from the poisoned (or reversed time) stream in the twelfth episode of the 3rd season. Believix Flora's Believix outfit is a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wing. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise-blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eyeshadow on her eyelids.her wings have see through flowers Sophix Flora's Sophix outfit is a green and pink leaf shirt with lime and green skirt. She has leaf bracelets on her arms and wears sandals like the other girls. Her wings are cyan and yellow with magenta borders. Lovix {C}Flora's Lovix outfit is similar to her Believix outfit, but is in two pieces. Her shirt is pink with an apple green fluffy stripe across the top and matching armwarmers. She also wears a strawberry pink skirt with apple green fleece across the front of it and matching boots. Her wings are pink and lavender with maroon jewels. Sirenix Coming soon... Harmonix Coming soon... Magical Abilities Flora is from Planet Linphea. She has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Like all nature fairies, Flora strength rely on the surrounding environment. If surrounded by plants, i.e. in the forest, Flora strength skyrocket. However, in places where plants can't grow, Flora's power is very limited or shut down completely (like in the example cave Faragonda made in season 2). Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. This may also become a disadvantage, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and destroy her strength as well magic power bit by bit, even her own summoned plants. She can also create huge forest like vine barriers trapping her enemy. Flora, as the Fairy of nature, can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they're sick. Other related abilities are moving the earth at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature. Since Flora dislikes aggression, she uses her powers in battle for defense and constriction. For example, she would trap an enemy in vines while another member of the Winx Club would destroy the enemy. According to an interview with Iginio Straffi , she is the second most powerful fairy, the third being Stella. Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Home-made cakes *'Favourite Color:' pink and green *'Favourite Hobby:' Gardening *'Favourite Pet:' Coco (her pet pink cat) *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Helia *'Best Friends:' Stella and Musa *'Favourite Movies:' Romantic movies *'Loves:' Staying with her plants *'Hates:' Shopping with Stella *'Favourite Music:' Reggae music *'Favourite Shoes:' Soft slippers *'Favourite Subject:' Botany *'Favourite Spell:' Giant Nettles Transformation Sequences Concept arts Flora1999200001copia.jpg|Flora's early concept art Flora-concept-art_2001-2005.jpg|Flora's concept art in 2001 - 2005 Flora-concept-art_2006-2007.jpg|Flora's concept art in 2006 - 2007 Trivia *Flora's appearance was apparently inspired by actress Jennifer Lopez by Iginio Straffi. *Flora's name is derived from the scientific term "Flora", designating all the plant life found in a certain region, or from Flora, the Goddess of Flowers and of Spring of Roman Mythology. The word "flora" itself comes from the Latin word "flos" which means "flower". It could also be a play on the word "floral". **Flora also shares her name with a fairy from the Disney adaptation of "Sleeping Beauty". *Flora's opposite is most likely Stormy. **Elementally: Earth and Sky **Personality: Flora is calm and passive, and Stormy is outright aggressive. *Flora is mostly seen with Bloom and Stella more than the other girls. *Along with Musa, Flora is a straight A student. *Flora and Bloom are the only Winx girls to each have a known sibling, though Bloom's sister, Daphne, is now deceased. *In the planning stage, Flora was originally supposed to wear glasses. **Despite Flora originally supposed to wear glasses and her age, her overall appearance remained unchanged. *Flora did not appear in every single episode. She did not appear in Episode 1, or Episode 31. **Note: She may have appeared in less episodes then the rest of the Winx. However, as mentioned above, she appears the most in the Winx Club episodes. *Flora had her own 4Kids promotional short known as "Flowers with Flora." *Along with Tecna, Flora's parents are not mentioned in the series. Gallery Main article : Flora/Gallery Voice Actresses *'Italy' - Ilaria Latini *'Singapore' - Holly Gauthier-Frankel *'Netherlands' - Mirjam Vriend *'Poland' - Anna Wiśniewska *'France' - Alice Ley *'Russia' - Iva Solonitsyna *'Denmark', Norway - Rebecca Abbe *'Finland' - Aksa Korttila *'Spain' - Inés Blázquez (Season 1), Silvia Sarmentera (Seasons 2-4) *'Portugal' - Susana João (from Season 3 and 4) *'USA' - Kerry Williams (4Kids), Alejandra Reynoso (Nickelodeon) *'India' - Kaamna Kalra (from Season 4) *'Latin America' - Rebeca Aponte *'Germany' - Anika Desch (Seasons 1-2), Sandra Riedel (Seasons 3-4) *'Brazil' - Adriana Torres *'Finland' - Aksa Kortilla *'Sweden' - Mia Kihl *'UAE' - Nawal-E-Mehzaan Gallery Main article : Flora/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category: Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Company of Light Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Helia Category:Flora Category:Alfea